


ART: Finding Joy In The Little Things

by LFB72



Series: ART:  MERLIN GIFTS [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with Merlin and Gwaine is determined to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Finding Joy In The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matthew1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/gifts).



> This was for Matthew72 and his fluffy tale: The Cure http://theheartofcamelot.com/thread-1410.html

[ ](https://imgur.com/YREprB0)

 

 


End file.
